Through The Well
by yui-chan23
Summary: this is like a inuyasha naruto style please read it . bad summary hinata is kagome , naruto is inuyasha what will happen with these two
1. Chapter 1

The girl who overcame time and the boy who was just overcomed

Chapter 1

It was dark and cold naruto was jumping through the trees to reach the village where the beautiful priestess shion lived . It appears that naruto was after the shikon jewel . when he reached the village , countless villagers were throwing arrows and nets at him to make him stop but to no avail he broke through them .he jumped into the house where the jewel was placed ,with a smirk on his face he dashed for it ,doing so he knocked down the torches causing a fire to the house. Doing his escape he reached the forest as he was about to pass a tree . Suddenly a arrow pierced his chest pinning him to the tree , it was shion her left shoulder was bloody on her white and red priestess uniform** (you know the one that kikyo wears that's it)** "shion I thought…." Naruto went into a deep sleep. Shion fell to the ground "sister shion" a little girl known as kaede "burn the jewel with my body" as shion collapsed "SISTER SHION" kaede shouted as tears streamed down her face

TO THE PRESANT

(Hinata pov)

"Shikon no wha?" I asked confused. "no shikon no tama" my grandfather said giving her a little key chain . "do you really think people are going to buy these dumb key chains do you?" "they are not dumb" he said . all my life I heared these stories and I never once believed in them at least until today my sixteenth birthday . As I was going outside for school I saw my little sister hanabi near the old hut where the well is. "hey! What are you doing there" I said running over to her "nothing" "your not surposed to play in there" I scolded her "but I am not the cat is in there" she said in a little scared voice "lilly!" she called for her pet "why don't you go in there" I said . "why do I have to be the one" "because you're the one looking for the cat" I said matter of factly (little creaking noise) " ahhh" hanabi hid behind me "oh all right" I walked down the stairs looking for lily . that sound it is coming from the well I thought "ahhhhh!" I screamed . hanabi fell on the floor screaming too when she looked down she said "lily?" "stop making fun of me hinata" "sorry about that" as I picked up the cat . the board that was sealing the well flew open and a bunch of ghost looking hands grabbed me I dropped the cat and went in the well "Hinata!" I heard hanabi shout. I saw a demonic looking woman suddenly she said where is the sacred jewel I want it!" "what are you talking about?" she licked my cheek "noooooo!" I said . a burst of power came out of my hand and killed her leaving only her bones . I just looked at my hand in utter shock . "I must have hit my head on the ground" when I look down "ok maybe not"I said to my self "Hanabi!" when I heard no answer I knew she ran away . I started to climb up the well when I found a whole wide space filled with grass and trees . I walked through the trees to see a blond boy who looked like my age wisker marks on his face I couldn't help but blush at his handsome face then something threw me off guard was that he had fox ears I walked up the tree roots to have a better look at him ,I rubbed his ears over and over well now that's out of my system soon arrows was shooted at me but missed "get away from there" a man said . they came and tied me up oh no I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(3rd person pov)

Hinata was thrown to the ground , her arms and legs were bounded by rope. "h-hey!" she complained. "do you think she is a demon" some men whispered "no she could be a thief" then someone yelled "Make way for priestess Kaede!". A very old woman in the priestess uniform , her gray hair in a pony tail "be gone demon" she shouted while throw dust at Hinata . "i-I am not a demon ok" she had mustered all her courage to say. "hmm"Kaede examined her face "then why ye were at the forest of Naruto" Kaede said **(forest of naruto it feels catchie haha) **"looks like a clever girl but could be a half wit"Kaede untied her and lead her to her little wooden house while Hinata was lying down on her little sleeping bag she felt the ground shaking . when she got out of the house a woman that looks like a centipede "oh no its mistress centipede" said a man .Hinata just remembered her encounter with the woman and know she was after her. "I will lead it away" Hinata said running towards the forest of Naruto

While she was running away she stumbled right back to where the boy with the fox ears lay when Hinata dripped "looking pretty dumb there Shion" the boy snarled at her "the Shion I know would not waste her time" he continued "why are you taking so long to kill it ,do to her like you did to me" "i-i-I am not Shion I'm Hinata" Hinata stuttered **(there's the hinata we all know and love**) "you have to be her because you couldn't have smell so….." when he sniffed again his eyes dropped and said "your not her" before hinata could say any thing she was silenced when mistress centipede came and wrapped her body around hinata and the boy . "Girl , do you want to live or die" mistress centipede tightened around the tree "i-I –I want to live!" she pulled out the arrow from his chest "No child!" old kaede yelled but she was to late a bright flash of purple was all that was seen no they knew the naruto was free .

**Sorry I am so late with this posting I will give a new chapter every Friday kay oh and please review and I am open for suggestions **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long I had S.E.A a really hard test that determines the future so I am back. enjoy the chapter **

**Yui-chan does not own the anime naruto **

**CHAPTER 3**

(3rd person pov)

Naruto dashed towards mistress centipede with killer intent in his eyes. "IRON REBA SOUL STEALER" he yelled with a wicked smile on his face. His finger nails cutting her in pieces. "Ye child look for the sacred jewel" Kaede pointed to her. "I-i-its t-that one" Hinata pointed to the moving flesh. Kaede walked slowly towards it and took out the jewel. Mistress centipede was no more, her bones were carried to the bone eaters well. Naruto then turned to Hinata and said "Give me the sacred jewel before I kill you too. Shock rippled through her, wait a minute your not the hero? she thought in question . Villagers surrounded him with spears in their hands . " Pay no heed to what Naruto said" Kaede reassured Hinata . Naruto started to run towords Hinata in full force. Hinata with fearful eyes started to run. As he tried to slash her with his nails, she tripped on some left over bones . Naruto cracked his fingers and smiled deviously. "Y-y-you r-really t-tried t-to k-kill me" Hinata spluttered. The archers shot their arrows at him but failed miserably. "Did you honestly think you could kill me like how I killed that centipede?" He snarled. Kaede sighed and dug into her pocket "somehow I knew this will come to this" she muttered to herself. Hinata got up and started running away as Naruto quickly followed behind. As they were out of sight kaede pulled out an odd necklace and put her hands together and the necklace started to vanish bead by bead.

(Hinata pov)

I was running away from Naruto as fast as I could. He occasionally would try and hit me. I tripped once more and missed the strike. The sacred jewel rolled out of my hands . Naruto smirked and yelled "It's mine!" then suddenly beads started to form on his neck. "What are these?" Naruto questioned. "Now child the word!" kaede yelled. "What word" I asked. "Matters not your word has power over his soul" she answered. I got up again and got the jewel. As she ran towords a bridge the jewel dropped out of her hands and rolled onto the bridge. Naruto high jumbed and landed on the bridge gentlely, when the jewel was about to roll in his hands . " Ano… ano….. SIT!" I yelled in the loudest voice I could muster. Naruto hit the ground with a thud. Sit boy! , again he was collided with the wooden bridge. I slowly ran up to him and took the jewel. I stepped off the bridge as fast as possible before he got up again. Naruto sat up suddenly and put his hand on the necklance trying to pull it out. "Sorry Naruto you do not have the power to remove it" she taunted him . " I would come up there to finish you off if you didn't look half dead already" Naruto insulted. Kaede smiled wickedly and asked "Hinata the word please?" "Sit boy" . N aruto hit his head so hard he broke the bridge and fell in the river " this isn't over" he yelled while being swept away with the current.

**So what do u think good? Bad? Well I have been thinking**

**Should I put sasuke as miroku and sakura as sango or neji as miroku and tenten as sango you choose the most votes win **


End file.
